


Zelink Assortment

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Request Meme, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: Compilation of random requests from Tumblr.





	1. Second First Kiss

‘Have you ever kissed anyone?’, the young Princess blurted out to her escort, who stopped right on his tracks on the way to the courtyard.

‘Zelda, why are you asking me this?’, Link asked her, redness creeping up his face, ‘It’s so out of nowhere’.

The actual question rounding in Link’s head was  _how do I explain you I gave my first kiss to you, but in another timeline?_

‘You are not answering my question’. His lack of an prompt answer upset her.  _Is he hiding something from me?_

‘I have kissed a girl! She was really cool and brave, but she had to hide away’, Link tried to describe the Princess’ alter ego, ‘She reminded me of you’.

Zelda’s eyes widened, as she tried her best to contain a pout. 

_But of course he has, Zelda! He stayed in Termina for quite some time… and he is quite reserved about what happened there. You have a serious disadvantage: you are fifteen, and you have never kissed anyone!_

But an idea popped in her head.

‘Prove it’.

‘What?!’

‘Your story sounds suspicious’, she noted, ‘Besides me, you lack female friends’.

‘Malon is my friend!’

‘She is too good for you’, she teased.

‘You say that because you haven’t kissed anyone’, he retorted with a snicker. ‘Ok, I’ll show you’.

And, quickly, taking advantage of her distraction, he held her face and kissed her, just like he did in his most heroic days, but still with the feeling of excitement of kissing her for the first time.

Zelda remained silent, still tasting him on her lips, skin covered in goosebumps.

 

She never doubted him ever again.


	2. Enamor Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes losing ain't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following posts are all requests from a post with prompts from Tumblr.
> 
> This is a six-sentence story.

Every single arrow hit the targets, aim perfect in all, a victorious smile curling the blonde princess’ lips. 

 

‘I win!’, she affirms mischievously in a singsong, raising her toned arms as a wrestling victor, dancing in circles around her companion, a young man in green, who sighs and shrugs relaxed.

 

He could have won easily. He even could have given her a run for her money, striking over her very own arrows, but it would have been his loss. He would have missed the gift of her smile, her joy, her little smug sighs. If there is a thing he loves the most about her, it is her secretly tomboyish side.

 

Zelda jumped over Link, almost toppling him, clinging to his body, his arms holding her by the waist.

 

‘Loser has to kiss the winner until they run out of breath’, she whispered into his ear.

 

‘Hardly a bad consolation prize’, he mutters before claiming her lips.

 


	3. Amuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Zelda wants to cheer up her friend.

The young hero had returned from Termina rather melancholic. He hadn't found his friend, and he seemed different - he had lived or seen something life changing. 

 

_ What is the word? _ , Zelda thought, tapping her coif while studying some music sheets.  _ “disenchanted”. Yes, that one is. But at least he is happy to see me. I missed him so much… _

 

Her cheeks flushed pink at the image of the smiley, cheeky boy she had met on the courtyard over a year ago. 

 

_I must do something to cheer him up_ , the goal was set on her mind, eyes centered on the musical instruments on her desk. _Maybe this will do…_

 

* * *

  
  


‘Princess, why are you dragging me to your room like this?!’, the young hero was startled at Zelda’s behavior. ‘I didn't do anything!’

 

Zelda stopped and turned to him, loosening the grip on his wrist. 

 

‘You're mopey, and sad, and you haven't told me anything about your journey!’, Zelda pointed at him, her index booping his nose. ‘I want to cheer you up!’

 

‘Alright, but you don't need to be so bossy!’, Link huffed, frowning. 

 

‘You look like a grandpa like that’, she held his hand, giggling, as both entered the princess’ bedroom. 

 

She ran to her desk, snatching a lute, strumming a merry, waltzy tune as she sang:

 

_ When you're smilin', when you're smilin' _

_ The whole world smiles with you _

_ When you're laughin', oh when you're laughin' _

_ The sun comes shinin' through _

 

_ But when you're cryin', you bring on the rain _

_ So stop that sighin', be happy again! _

_ Keep on smilin', 'cause when you're smilin' _

_ The whole world smiles with you _

 

Zelda did big grins at the cheerier verses, and pouty faces at the sadder ones. She looked at Link’s absolutely surprised face, eyes wide as saucers.

 

When she finished her song, Link remained silent.

 

_ Bummer, I flunked it! now he looks worse! _ , Zelda berated herself, _ I suck at friendshi- _

 

Link burst into laughs, tears of joy on the corners of his eyes; he came close to hug her, Zelda’s cheeks burning bright red at his reaction.

 

‘You should stick to the harp’, he giggled. ‘You play the lute horribly bad!’

 

Zelda reciprocated the hug, rejoiced his friend was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quoted is "When You're Smiling" by Frank Sinatra.
> 
> This has a companion fanart I shared on Tumblr (@zeldasdiaries).


	4. Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her glances are lethal, he always reminds himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is TP Zelink, kinda NSFW, because these two own my soul.

Zelda's mood today indicated she was up to something. Her polite smile was more of a smirk when directed at him, and her eyes had this glint full of mischief - and her eye makeup was applied to  _ his  _ liking, her eyeliner and eyeshadow a little darker, framing even more her beautiful blue irises.

But… everything was fine on the outside. Well, except for her choice of clothes for the day, which, in Link’s opinion, was “ _ more than fine, hot damn fine, yessir”  _ : an imperial purple dress, with black lace trimming around the cleavage, back, train, and sleeves, which clung perfectly to the curves of her body.

As he followed her steps to her studio he realized her hips swayed differently - he blamed that to his already wild imagination. 

 

_ I hope she won't catch my sorry arse snoopin’ like an idiot at her, I'd be a dead man in a heartbeat,  _ Link fidgeted with the collar of his dark blue uniform _. Her stares are lethal.  _

 

‘Link’, she stopped before the door.

_ Yes, Yer Hotness?,  _ he answered on his head. 

‘Milady’, he opened the door for her, and she entered quickly, the entrance closed and locked after her. 

She giggled. ‘We are alone. You do not have to be so formal with me’, she insisted. 

‘Alright’, Link hummed humbly. 

 

She turned around to face him, her cheeks softly blushed. 

 

‘Lest…’ - she unbuttoned a front button of her bodice - ‘after…’ - another - ‘we’ - and another - ‘have done lately…’

 

Black lace was revealed underneath the purple satin. A corset hugged her figure; the black lace was translucent enough for him to see her pale skin and the pink of her nipples through it. 

Link's jaw hung open at her shameless provocation, eyes locked with hers. 

 

‘You look as if I had killed you’, she came closer, and unbuttoned the jacket of his uniform. 

‘You have, and I'm in heaven’. 

‘Not _yet_ ’. 

 


	5. Get Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda proves her worth on an uneven battlefield.

It was a bad idea from the start: go to Akkala to visit Hudson, Rhondson, and the rest of acquaintances they had in Tarrey Town,  _ underequipped _ . 

One bow, albeit a falcon one, a bunch of assorted arrows, the Master Sword and Hylian shield. 

And just as they took a detour from the main road, Link and Zelda found themselves in front of something unexpectedly dangerous and rare since the Calamity had been vanished.

 

A Silver Lynel. 

 

‘Zelda, hide behind these rocks, and lay low, please’, he ordered the Princess, as he ran to charge against his foe, who had already noticed the hero.

 

He dodged the first strike of the monster, temporarily paralyzing him with the shock of Urbosa’s Fury, yet the beast charged with even more strength, moved by desperation, hitting Link with a head strike, him rolling several meters away, blocking his attack.

Zelda looked at the grim prospect with terror in her eyes, unpleasant memories haunting her head.

 

_ We defeated the Calamity, he can’t get killed by just a Lynel!,  _ she stated to herself, looking at their belongings, searching for something useful to fight back.

 

She got even more scared when she realized Link had gone into battle without his bow. 

And, using her little skill, and her instinct - archery was in her blood - she decided to strike back to help Link, who was again on the floor.

 

_ This asshole is whipping my ass and it’s being tougher than a goddamn bear! _ , he stood up, studying his enemy, panting and sweating.  _ Gotta charge a good strike before the sword runs out of energy, and get my hands on his super awesome gear! _

 

He focused, in order to take advantage of the beast’s momentum, and…

In a flash of blue light, the beast  _ vanished. _

 

_ An ancient arrow? But from where?! _ , he looked everywhere for the source, only seeing Zelda standing over the rock he had left her hiding, waving at him.

 

‘I did it!’, she shouted, ‘I shoot the Lynel! I killed him!’

She was so radiant and proud of herself, he didn’t have the heart to tell her  _ she had blasted it into oblivion, with weapons and all _ , just remembering a very important fact as he hugged and kissed her to congratulate her.

 

It was the second time she had saved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to write more about Zelda's archery skills on further installments of Zelda's Log!


	6. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a research of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested by my lovely friend Oli (Liv-andletdie).

Link was at the desk, a pile of notes on his hands, a graphite pen held on his ear. He had been scribbling for days, to Zelda’s surprise, the subject of his annotations of unknown nature.

The Princess was certainly reeled with the idea of her partner to fully embrace her scientific endeavors, but once she went to take a peek at his notes while he was away, it was not precisely scientific.

 

_ Zelda likes fruitcake made with more raspberries than apples. _

 

_ She has dimples on her cheeks. _

 

_ Her irises have three different shades of green. _

 

_ Her right side is more ticklish than the left.  _

 

_ Hates itchy clothes and fabrics. Always use nice cotton linens.  _

 

_ Any research in which she achieves over 70% of the results expected is successful.  _

 

The list went on and on.

 

* * *

  
  


‘Why are you jotting down these things about me?’, Zelda approached Link at the threshold of the house upon his return, notes in hand. 

‘It's my research, sort of’, he shrugged, leaving a bag with veggies on the table. 

‘Why am  _ I _ your subject matter?’, she asked.

 

Link hummed a little laugh.

 

‘Because I like you?’, he joked.

‘That’s not the answer I expect’, Zelda pouted. ‘It’s not even a _ decent  _ answer, either quantitatively or qualitatively’.

‘Alright Ms. big words…I’ll tell you’, Link took a seat, pointing at the other chair for her to follow. ‘It’s because of something I read on one of your books, a medicine one. There is an illness, an incurable one, that makes old people forget things along time’.

‘Ah,  _ dementia _ ’, she nodded, ‘but you’re not old!’

‘I’m one hundred and eighteen, that’s old!’, he retorted, with a worried look.

‘The Shrine of Resurrection kept your body on stasis while you recovered, silly’, she chided him, ‘you are eighteen still, inside and outside!’

‘But one day, we will be old for realsies’, he pouted, ‘and if I get that thing, I don’t wanna forget you again! I already did once!’

 

Zelda felt her heart clench at his words.

 

‘You won’t’. She held his hands from across the table. ‘I assure you’.

‘How can you be so sure? No one knows what the future holds’.

Zelda got up and crouched in front of her beloved, looking him in the eye, immediately making him blush.

‘Of course I cannot foresee the future, but I will give you a comforting, albeit heartful answer’, she held his hands. ‘You might have forgotten about me, but you partly recovered your memory in the end, even after a hundred years’- she sighed- ‘what I’m trying to tell you is...that the heart never forgets. That’s immutable. My love for you is stronger than time’.

 

To Zelda’s shock, his eyes watered, and he started sobbing.

 

‘Link, are you alright?!’

‘Yes’ -he wiped his face- ‘it’s just that’s the most romantic thing you have told me… that I remember’.

 

Zelda hugged him, giggling at his sweet, tender reaction.


	7. Zip Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is an early bird, Zelda not so much.

‘Rise and shine, my Moon!’, Link’s voice singsonged as he tugged at Zelda’s side of the covers.

 

A growl and a messy head of golden brown hair peeked from underneath the duvet, indicating the Queen of Hyrule had awakened.

 

Link was already up, all smiles, fully dressed in his training gear.

 

_You stupidly gorgeous Ordonian early bird, stop being so sunny. I was having such a nice dream..._ Zelda looked at him a little upset on her sudden awakening.

 

‘What do you mean with that?, she asked after receiving a good morning kiss on her forehead.

‘You asked me the other day to practice archery with ya, so that’s what I’m doin’!’, he crossed his arms on his chest. ‘Get dressed, or do ya want me to help ya with that?’

‘But not today! It is  _ dinsday _ , it’s a day  _ to rest and be lazy _ , for Nayru’s sake’, she gave him a vacant look before getting up and walking to her dresser, taking her riding clothes out. ‘We should be frolicking in bed, sleeping, reading a book…’ -she took off her nightgown, baring herself before the mirror- ‘or just staring at the canopy lining’.

 

Link just sat on an armchair and stared at the curve of her hips as she began clothing herself, pleased at the sight in front of him.

 

‘No peeking, Sir’, she scolded him.

‘But-’

‘No buts’, she cut him as she threw the starched shirt over her body, ‘I already getting dress-’ - her eyes widened as she saw him get up and take off - almost rip off actually- his jacket and shirt in one swift move.

‘Changed my mind’, Link determined, grabbing Zelda by the waist, tossing her over his shoulder. ‘We should stay in bed instead’.

‘I didn’t know I had to get naked to convince you’, she giggled.

‘Oh, believe me, love, you can convince this country lad of  _ almost anythin’ _ like that’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that TP Link is an extreme early riser while TP Zelda is a ‘normal’ riser- to him anyone who wakes up after six a.m. is a weirdo.
> 
> I used the two alternatives of the prompt in one story, yay!


	8. Nurse Me/Wed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link says weird things when he is sick.

‘You _ do _ have a death wish, did you know?, Zelda placed her hand on Link’s burning forehead. ‘You shouldn’t have come from Rito Village all soaked up, you could have stayed at the local inn for a night! I can do well on my own for some hours, you know?’

He had arrived to the house with cold shivers, clothes damp after staying under a storm before passing through the Village to visit Teba, then return to Hateno.

 

‘I-I j-just didn’t want to leave you alone’, he shuddered, as Zelda lowered him into the bed. ‘A... hundred years apart from you…was more than enough’.

 

Zelda blushed at his declaration, as she undressed him and put some dry clothes on him.

 

'You might be strong but that does not make you immortal’, she whispered, ‘my reckless boy’.

 

The last image he saw before losing consciousness was her kissing him goodnight.

  
  


Link woke up better the following morning, not finding Zelda by his side, but wrapped in a blanket, huddled up in a chair.

He stroked her face lovingly, his heart full of gratitude at his girlfriend’s care.

 

‘Hello, _husband_ ’, she greeted him jokingly, stretching a little.

‘Hey, sunshine’, he kissed her hand, ‘what’s with that nickname?’

Zelda rubbed her eyes a little. ‘You don’t remember anything?’

‘What did I do?’

‘Your fever was quite high before I gave you a cool safflina infusion’, she contained a yawn. ‘You talked  _ a lot _ ’.

 

Link paled at her words, hoping he hadn’t said anything stupid - or too improper.

‘You were calling for...  _ your wife _ ’, she reached the Sheikah Slate, ‘I needed to record it so you could believe me’, and handed it to Link.

He tapped on a thumbnail that showed him wrapped like a crepe on a blanket.

 

_ ‘I want my wife!’, he pouted with glassy eyes and red-faced with fever, snuggling against the covers. _

_ ‘Link, who is your wife?’, Zelda asked with a tired laugh. _

_ ‘My sunshine Zelda’. _

_ ‘I  _ **_am_ ** _ Zelda, this is the third time I’m telling you that, please drink this safflina tea’. _

_ ‘You’re my wife?’, his eyes widened, ‘I’m so lucky! I’m a dumbass! I burn things for fun, how can you put up with me?’ _

_ ‘Because I love you. Drink the tea, dear’, she urged him, and turned the camera to her. ‘You saw it. We happen to be married now’. _

  
  


The video ended, Link mortified at his childish delirium.

 

‘Later you told me we’ve been married since the beginning of time’, she giggled, ‘and other non-marriage nonsense’.

‘I’m sorry’, he hid his face of embarrassment. 

‘Don’t be’, Zelda laughed, hugging him. ‘I found really cute you called me wife’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sick part I used the video of the guy recovering from anesthesia as a reference ("omg you're my wife?!")
> 
> Headcanon: Link calls Zelda "sunshine", for obvious reasons.


	9. Bon Appétit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda tries to work her feminine charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved this request fic from Zelda's Log to here, since I felt it fit more into this random collection than the overall of the story.

It was easy to recognize when Link wanted her: his obvious, shameless looks, his absolute inability to take his hands off her, the kisses on the neck, the evident arousal seen through his clothing.

Most of the time her knight took the lead.

But Zelda had a harder time trying to convey her desire. Except that time in Faron Woods, of course. She still didn’t know what took over her. She felt far away from the temptress she was that night - being naked and wet helped for sure.

_A piece of advice from Urbosa would be useful now…_ She topped her thought with a sigh, while dusting the shelves and books. She knew about tricks and tactics to seduce, but when she put them into practice they were ridiculous.

She took a deep breath, and tried to remember some tip, anything that could work.

 

_‘Urbosa, I like him’, she confessed, hiding her face in her hands, ‘more that I expected’._ _One of the few places she could pour safely her feelings was in the privacy that allowed them being onboard the Divine Beast._

_'I already knew that’, the Gerudo answered, shrugging, 'it’s pretty obvious, you know?’_

_'But not for him! I tried to catch his attention a little, and he never notices!’_

_‘What have you tried?’, Urbosa enquired._

_'Makeup, being a little more coquettish, a little more insinuating’ she listed._

_'Well, he is quite dense then’, she frowned, and tapped her fingers on her tanned thigh._

_'The only visible reactions I’ve seen from him are when he eats something tasty’, Zelda finished her statement with a sigh._

_Urbosa burst into laugh, almost falling on her back, an idea already on her mind._

_'Well, you could place yourself on a plate and cover yourself with cream’, she proposed, 'You might get eaten, if you know what I mean!!!’_

_The Princess’ face flamed red at her friend’s insinuation, and tried to put aside the thought of being ‘devoured’ by her appointed knight burying her head on the pillows on Vah Naboris' balcony._

'That’s it!’, she clapped her hands, 'That will do! Thank you Urbosa!’

Although still not an advanced cook, Zelda made a delicious dinner of creamy hearty radish soup - a recipe she learned in Gerudo Town - and mushroom rice balls.

Link’s eyes wandered around the table and counters.

'If you are looking for dessert, it’s a surprise’, she told him with a wink, 'close your eyes, no cheating!’

He covered his eyes already shut with his palms, humming happily a merry tune out of excitement.

'Now you can look’.

Link uncovered his eyes.

There was no serving of  _anything_  on the table. Just Zelda, sitting on the edge of the table, right in front of him.

‘Dessert is served’, she coyly affirmed.

Link swallowed hard.

She was still dressed, but something in her demeanor was absolutely irresistible to him.

He just followed her lead, and surrendered to her charms: her sweet smell, how warm and inviting her body is; the tenderness and moistness of her insides, the softness of her peachy skin, her sultry moans, her caramel kisses.

Once the hunger was over and the cravings satisfied, both lovers still at the table, a stomach grumbled.

‘Are you still hungry?’, Zelda asked, a little shocked, fixing her skirts and underwear.

Link just nodded, cheeks red of shame.

‘There’s a tin of fruit pie on the counter’, she said, rolling her eyes a little.


	10. Starry, Starry Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic rescued from the tumblrpocalypse! 
> 
> I wrote something based on @curioussubjects (on tumblr) lovely modern TP Zelink idea. I listened to a lot of folk and some country for inspiration. Title references Don Mclean’s ‘Vincent’ song, which has really tragic meaning, but I find it sublimely beautiful in melody and lyrics, and the sense of longing it conveys (it’s one of my favorite songs of all time).

‘You. Me. Ordon’. Link put out a very succinct proposal from the driver’s seat of his ridiculously old green wagon, lovingly nicknamed Epona.

Zelda’s head tilted to the side, not understanding why he had arrived to her door with such offer. She was in a sweatshirt, ratty I-give-up-on-life pants- aka sweatpants, slippers, and a messy bun.

‘You told me at lunch yesterday you had never seen a real starry sky’, he reminded her, 'I think that’s a darn terrible pity’.

'I should be studying for next Thursday’s quiz’, she scratched her head. 'So should you, Mr. Country Boy’.

'Today’s Friday. That thing’s almost a week away, missy’, he pointed out, lowering his sunglasses to look Zelda in the eye. 'No excuses. Grab yer stuff, and get in the wagon. We can go back tomorrow’.

Zelda sighed. 'You win, you stubborn goat’.

Fifteen minutes later, the tall brunette left the apartment with a duffel bag, in skinny jeans, a lavender sweater, sneakers; hair loose.

'If I’m meeting your family, at least I will look more or less decent’, she put on the seat belt and threw the bag on the backseat. 'or they’ll think your friend is a hobo’.

_The loveliest hobo I’ve ever seen, darn sure!_ , Link thought, starting Epona.

'Since I know the trip to Ordon takes almost four hours, and your radio is nearly useless’, she took a device from her pocket, ‘I loaded my Slate with some music’- and pressed play.

_Country roads, take me home/ To the place I belong…_

Link burst out laughing.

'I have to be in the same page as everyone else!’, she joked.

The hours to Ordon passed in a flash, filled with jokes, snacking, Zelda reading out loud a book , louder singing, and stolen glances.

Their friendship was immediate, ever since they met in a freshman class they shared, despite being quite the opposite: in height, their approach to life; her quite rational, him very sentimental, their divergent backgrounds. Four years had passed since that day.

Everyone in their circle of friends were awaiting anxiously for the moment they would realize they were more than that.

'This is my uncle Rusl, auntie Uli, and my cousins Colin and Libby’.

'It is a pleasure to finally meet you’.

'The pleasure’s ours darling!’, auntie Uli intervened, 'Link talks about you  _all the time_!’

The alluded tried to contain his embarrassment and not turning beet red at Uli’s words. Zelda hadn’t gotten the indirect though.

‘Come in! Dinner’s ready and I bet you must be hungry!’, uncle Rusl urged them to go inside.

The guest and host downed every dish that was put in front of them: pumpkin soup, meatloaf with greens and pumpkin pie. 

‘We gotta leave you alone for a while, the kids got to be tucked in bed’, Uli told them, little Libby in her arms, resisting to sleep, ‘Room’s ready, if you wanna go upstairs!’

Link almost fainted when he saw a  _double bed_  instead of two separate ones.

Just as their friends wanted them to become an item, Link’s family did so - maybe a little less discreet that their peers at University.

‘We’re going to sleep just like after Ashei’s birthday!’, Zelda remembered jokingly.

‘Yer right!’, Link chuckled, absurdly nervous.  _Yup, just like that friggin’ night in which we both got tipsy and you sang ‘Brass in Pocket’ at the karaoke… and you got me under your thumb since then._

‘But after we go stargazing!’, he changed the subject, ‘bring something cozy for ya, the place we’re going is kinda chilly at night’.

Both packed some snacks, blankets and a telescope - also a foam mattress.

‘Because it’s better to stargaze lyin’ on yer back’, was the simple explanation.

After a while on a dark path, full of huge trees, they arrived to a forest clearing. The moon was already high in the spring sky.

‘We’ll have to set camp and wait for the moon to hide’.

Zelda checked on her slate. ‘The moon is still in waxing gibbous, it hides after midnight’.

They lit a little gas stove to roast marshmallows, and drink hot cocoa. Once their bellies were warm and stuffed with the sugary treats, the stove went off, and they laid on the foam mattress.

After some minutes the moon hid until the next day, and the skies revealed all their starry glory.

Zelda was overwhelmed by the sea of sparkly dots - she could even see the trail of the Milky way! She just sighed, and tried to contain her tears of joy.

‘It’s just…perfect’, she whispered, wiping a stray tear with her thumb. ‘Thank you’.

‘This is my happy place’, he disclosed, focused in the skies, ‘I used to come here often with my mom and dad when I was little’.

Zelda’s eyes widened at his confession, but a flash of light crossing the heavens caught them by surprise.

‘Make a wish, make a wish now!’, Link urged her, patting the mattress, ‘I bet you’ve ne’er seen one of these!’

Zelda closed her eyes tight, and hummed a little laugh. ‘Done’.

‘Same’.

They remained silently watching the starry night for a while.

‘Why did you show me this? Your happy place, I mean’, Zelda asked.

‘I just…like the stars in here’, he shrugged, a little flustered.

‘I don’t have a happy place’, she affirmed with sadness, ‘can I…’ - her fingers interlaced with his - ‘borrow it?’

‘Sure’, he smiled, enjoying her little display of thankfulness.

She let go of his hand, turned, and kissed him, full on the lips.

Time stopped - or was his heart that skipped a beat?

All he could see was her blushing face above him.

‘Thank you, Link’, she whispered before resting her head on his chest, ‘for being my happy place’.

And they remained that way for a while, in a tight embrace, Zelda with a serene smile, Link with one bursting with joy.


End file.
